


I've Never Been Good With Words

by IreneBicho



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneBicho/pseuds/IreneBicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren has never been good with words... So he wrote a song that is just for Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Been Good With Words

“I’m _tired_.”

The sentence slipped out of Chris’ mouth and froze in the cold distance that was growing between them. It was a whisper, a guilty confession of something that Darren already knew breaking into the uncomfortable silence that reigned in Darren’s apartment. Chris’ voice was soft and calm; there wasn’t anger in his words. Not this time, not anymore. And though he knew this day would come, though he had prepared himself, it hurt like a thousand of daggers piercing his skin. Darren couldn’t take his eyes away from Chris, who seemed to have the same problem with his shoes.

“Chris…”

“I’m sorry, Darren. I really am.”

“Chris, look at me.”

“…”

“Please.”

Chris lifted his head just enough so he could look at Darren through his wet eyelashes. His eyes were watering, but he managed to hold back the tears. Darren felt his mouth dry; the words gathering in his throat, making a lump that didn’t let him breathe. His hands turned into fists at both sides of his body. He was _powerless_. There was nothing he could do to make this up to Chris. He had this amazing young man who deserved to be loved, to be proudly shown to the world, and all Darren had done was locking him up in a golden cage. The promises of a better future he had already made were meaningless at this point. Darren knew that. Chris knew that, too.

“Darren, I can’t be with you if I _can’t_ be with you.”

“I know.”

“I love you, though.”

“Chris, please, don’t.”

It was a desperate plea, even though Darren didn’t know what exactly he was asking for. _Don’t break up with me. Don’t give up on us. Don’t leave me. Don’t go._ Chris caressed Darren’s cheek with his thumb and cleaned a single tear that was running down his face. He leaned to deposit a single kiss in Darren’s lips. Chaste, with an implied goodbye.

“I love you so, so much.”

And then he was gone. Darren didn’t sleep that night, neither did he the nights after. Darren just wrote and broke and shouted and cried for a whole week. All by himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren was ecstatic when he exited The Fillmore. His big night had been a total success; he had felt the love and the support of his fans, he had started a new path in the city where all started and he had been surrounded by his family and his friends. _All but one_ , he thought to himself, but buried that thought quickly. That night wasn’t a night to feel sorrow.

His mother drove him back home to spend the last night there before he left for the next show in Los Ángeles. He wanted to spend his last hours in San Francisco with his family and there’s no way his team was taking that away from him. They had taken enough already. When Cerina pulled over the car in their house’s driveway, Darren’s heart almost jumped out of his chest. There was a car -a too familiar car- parked on the sidewalk. He looked at his mother, panic written all over his face, and she just smiled at him, shyly but encouraging, in a way that only a mother can smile. Darren ran as fast as he could and went up the stairs skipping some steps. He stopped at his own door, trying to catch his breath before he stepped into. His hands were trembling when he took the doorknob and opened the door.

There he was.

Chris was sitting in his bed and his eyes lit up when he saw Darren standing in front of him. He had been crying; Darren could tell because the tip of his nose was slightly red and there were some tears still dropped in his cheeks. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. Quietly, almost afraid that the smallest noise could make Chris disappear, he kneeled down in front of him.

“Hey”, he whispered.

“Hey”, replied Chris.

They stood like that for some minutes, just looking at each other, losing themselves in each other’s eyes.  Chris sighed and finally broke the silence.

“I do.” Darren looked at him expectantly, not really understanding what Chris was saying. “ _I do know what it’s like to feel something I can’t articulate._ ”

A whimper left Darren’s lips as tears started to cloud his view. Chris cupped his face and kissed one by one every single teardrop. His mouth turned into a tiny smile, barely perceptible.

“Shh… It’s okay.”

“This is the best I can do, Chris. It’s all I can give you now.”

“This is all I need for now.”

Darren couldn’t help himself and kissed Chris hungry and needy. His hands trailed down Chris’ arms, through the sides of his body until he reached his hips and carefully took him down to the floor with him. They kissed until their lips were swollen and their hearts were beating too fast. Darren looked at Chris like he was the most beautiful thing on the face of the Earth. And he was, indeed.

“ _I love you so much._ ”

“ _I know now._ ” 


End file.
